39mm screw lenses
The 39mm screw mount was introduced by Leica with the model I ©, and used on all the Leica models until the IIIg. The mount was adopted on many Leica copies and other 35mm rangefinder cameras. The mount is also called Leica Thread Mount (LTM), Leica Screw Mount (LSM), or M39. It is 39mm diameter and 26 threads per inch, with rangefinder coupling. The most important bodies using the 39mm screw mount are: * Leica I/II/III * Canon rangefinders * Voigtländer Bessa * the Russian FED, Zorki, Leningrad and Drug * the British Corfield Periflex Some makers made cameras and lenses with a 39mm screw mount completely incompatible with the Leica one, because the flange-to-film distance is different. Two such systems are: * the Braun Paxette * the Russian Zenit, first models We can attempt to make a list of 39mm screw lenses from the most important makers. All the lenses in this list are genuine Leica mount lenses, or at least were advertised as such by reputable dealers. Today some merchants convert old and rare lenses into Leica mount. Please do not include these converted lenses in the list. Acall Marked Acall. * 35/3.5 W-Acall, black and chrome, looks the same as Komura and Telesar Angénieux * 35/3.5 Type X1, black * 35/2.5 Retrofocus R1, black * 50/2.9 Type S2 collapsible, chrome, focusing tab, for Gamma * 50/1.5 Type S21, black and chrome Askania An incredibly long Fern-Achromat TE-N/PL 16/925mm f/16 has been sold by Auction Breker Köln on 01/10/2005. It was mounted on a reflex housing looking like the Astro Identoskop. A table engraved indicated the other lenses: * LR-T/PL 2.7/420mm * LR-T 4/480mm * TE-N 11/600mm * TE-N/PL 16/925mm * EX-T 22/1250mm * EX-T/PL 32/2000mm Probably for military use only. Astro Berlin Astro Berlin seems to have made some lenses with a genuine Leica mount. Today, many sellers are adapting Astro lenses to the Leica mount, often assembling them with the rear barrel of a 50/3.5 Elmar. * 55/1.8 Pan-Tachar, chrome (seen at ebay) * 58/1.5 Pan-Tachar, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 75/2 Gauss-Tachar, black and chrome, coupled (at cameraquest) * 125/2.3 Pan-Tachar, black and chrome, coupled (at cameraquest) * 150/2.3 Astro-Portrait, black and chrome, heavy tripod collar, with Identoskop reflex housing (seen at ebay) * 400/5 Fernbildlinse, black, with Identoskop reflex housing, huge ring around the barrel (lp-foto auction #7) Bausch & Lomb * 3in/2 EF Anastigmat, black, rangefinder coupled, advertised as original mount Berthiot * 28/3.3 Angulor, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 50/3.5 Flor (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM50.htm) * 50/2.8 Flor (collapsible), chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction on a Gamma body, 23/5/2003) * 50/1.5 Flor, chrome or chrome and black (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005, see also http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM5015.htm) * 55/1.5 Flor, chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM55.htm) * 75/2.8 Flor, chrome and black (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM75.htm) * 90/2.8 Flor, chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM90.htm) * 145/4.5 Télé, chrome (ebay auction) Links * A Japanese page about the Berthiot lenses for Leica Canon To be done Corfield See Corfield 39mm screw lenses Dallmeyer * 85/2 Dallac, chrome and black, C&P logo on the barrel * 135/4.5 Dalrac, chrome and black * 12"/4.5, black, rangefinder coupled, direct vision finder attached to the mount * 12"/5.6 Dallon, for Visoflex * 24"/5.6 Dallon Tele-Anastigmat, with rifle stock, for Visoflex A 12"/7.7 Dallon Tele-Anastigmat has been offered for sale at ebay with a Dallmeyer prototype reflex housing. Enna * 85/1.5 Ennaston, chrome, black tripod collar at the base (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) FED To be done Fuji Fuji made lenses in Leica mount in the 1950s or 1960s. * 3.5cm/2, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 5cm/2.8 L, black and chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 5cm/2 L, black and chrome (ebay auction) * 5cm/1.2, chrome, later black * 100/2, black and chrome Galileo * 50/2 Eptamitar, collapsible, all chrome, focusing tab Hensoldt A lens marked Dr Hensoldt Optik Wetzlar 1:1.8/f=55 1057 PROTO in a rigid chrome mount has been seen at an ebay auction. An identical lens with s/n 1089 was sold at Christies 8/6/1995 mounted on what was advertised as a Leica Standard copy, with no more precision. Isco The Isco Westar 50mm f/3.5, rigid with chrome finish, was the standard lens mounted on the prototypes of the Recta, a rangefinder variant of the Rectaflex. Kilfitt Kilfitt lenses had a set of adapters, to attach them on various lens mounts, among them Visoflex. Kilfitt lens with a fixed 39mm screw mount, rangefinder coupled: * 90/3.5 Kilar D, chrome, s/n 212-XXXX KMZ To be done Kobalux The small Japanese company YK from Yokohama made two wide angle lenses in Leica mount. They were sold under the names Kobalux, Avenon, Komura, Pasoptik, Bower or Adorama. * 21/2.8 Super Wide, chrome or black * 28/3.5 Wide, chrome or black Kodak * 47/2 Ektar, small focusing wheel, standard lens for the Kardon, same as the Retina or Bantam Special lens * 50/2.8 Ektanar (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/EKTANAR.htm) Komura Made by Sankyo Koki, alias Komura. * 28/3.5 W-Komura, black and chrome, hood * 35/3.5 W-Komura, black and chrome * 35/2.8 W-Komura, black and chrome, focusing tab * 35/2.8 Komura, black with wide chrome stripes, focusing tab * 80/3.5 Komura, black and chrome * 105/3.5 Komura, black and chrome * 105/2.8 Komura, 2 versions: black w/chrome mount, black w/chrome aperture ring and mount * 105/2 Komura, black with chrome mount, finder, hood * 500/7, black with one chrome ring, breaks in two parts for transport (for Visoflex?) * 2x converter Konishiroku/Konica Well before the Hexar RF, Konishiroku had already made lenses in Leica mount, around the 1950s. * 50/3.5 Hexar collapsible, all chrome, focusing tab * 50/1.9 Hexanon In the late 1990s Konica also made a new series of Leica mount lenses: * 35/2 L Hexanon, chrome, 1000 made, 1996 * 35/2 L UC-Hexanon, black, two versions (see the page of Dante Stella), 1000 made, 2001 * 50/2.4 L Hexanon (collapsible), chrome, 1000 made, 1997 * 60/1.2 L Hexanon, black (see the cameraquest page), 800 made, 1999 Koritska The Italian optical company Koritska, based in Milano, made a Victor 5.5cm f/3.5 lens in Leica mount for the Gamma, an Italian Leica copy. It was marked F lli Koritska for "Fratelli Koritska". Leica To be done Leotax Showa Kogaku, better known as Leotax, apparently made their own lenses for their very first Leica copies, among which the rare Letana Anastigmat 50mm f/3.5 (see this Leotax page at cameraquest). Meyer Meyer made some lenses in 39mm Leica screw mount at an early date, mostly before World War II. They are marked Hugo Meyer. * 3.5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat, chrome with black ring (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/chinpin3/makroplasmat.html) * 4cm f/4.5 Weitwinkel Doppel Anastigmat, chrome, not coupled, marked Ohne Kupplung (ebay auction) * 5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/MP5027.htm) * 5cm f/1.9 Primoplan (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/PRI5019.htm) * 1 5/8" f/1.5 Kino-Plasmat, all chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 10.5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat, black and chrome, rangefinder coupled (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005, see also http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/makuroP.htm) * 10.5cm f/4.5 Trioplan, black and chrome, rangefinder coupled (ebay auction) * 15cm f/5.5 Tele-Megor, chrome, not rangefinder coupled, marked Ohne Kupplung (ebay auction) * 250/5.5 Tele-Megor, black with chrome rings, rangefinder coupled (sold at Westlicht Auction 29/05/2005), external finder (chrome) marked 25cm Chiyoda Kogaku/Minolta Chiyoda Kogaku, later renamed Minolta, made a range of Leica screw lenses for its Minolta 35 series camera, a Leica copy made between 1947 and 1958. Chiyoko is a shortened version of the name (CHIYOda KOgaku): * 45mm f2.8 Super Rokkor, chrome, 5 elements/3 groups, marked "Chiyoko" * 5cm f2.8 Super Rokkor, chrome, 5 elements/3 groups, marked "CHIYOKO" * 5cm f2 Super Rokkor, chrome, 7 elements/4 groups (Summitar type), marked "CHIYOKO" * 5cm f1.8 Super Rokkor, black, marked "CHIYODA KOGAKU" * 8.5cm f2.8 Super Rokkor, chrome, 5 elements/3 groups, marked "Chiyoko" * 11cm f5.6 Tele Rokkor, black and chrome (all chrome also made), marked "Chiyoko" It also made a special macro lens in that mount at the time of the Rokkor SLR lenses: * 50/3.5 QF-Rokkor macro lens, not rangefinder coupled, part of the Minolta MC/MD lens system Minolta's last screw mount lens was made in a limited edition: * 28/3.5 G-Rokkor, chrome, 2000 made, 1998, same lens as for the Minolta TC-1 Misuzu A Misuzu Kogaku Altanon 50/2 (s/n M170057), black with chrome mount, chrome diaph ring and focusing tab, was sold at Christies 8/6/1995 mounted on a Misuzu Alta body (s/n 700489). National Opt Co Made by National Optical Company, based at Leicester. * 2"/2 Anastigmat, collapsible, focusing tab, all chrome, looks exactly like the collapsible Taylor & Hobson 2"/2 Anastigmat (ebay auction) * 105/3.5 Trinol Anastimat, chrome and black, or black with chrome mount, mount marked Stewartry and Made in Scotland, with Stewartry zoom frame finder The Trinol lens head is made by National Optical Company and marked as such in fine print, but has no maker marking. Nippon Kōgaku (Later Nikon.) * 25/4 W-Nikkor C, all chrome, focusing tab * 28/3.5 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 35/1.8 W-Nikkor C, black and chrome, focusing tab * 35/2.5 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 35/3.5 W-Nikkor C, all chrome, focusing tab * 50/1.4 Nikkor-S C, all chrome or chrome with black front ring * 50/1.5 Nikkor-S C, all chrome * 50/2 Nikkor-H C (collapsible), all chrome * 50/2 Nikkor-H C (rigid), all chrome or chrome with black front ring * 50/3.5 Nikkor-Q C (collapsible), all chrome * 50/3.5 Nikkor-Q C (rigid), all chrome, focusing tab * 50/3.5 Micro-Nikkor, chrome and black * 85/1.5 Nikkor-S C, black with chrome mount, tripod screw * 85/2 Nikkor-P C, black or all chrome * 105/2 Nikkor-P C, black * 135/3.5 Nikkor-Q, black * 135/4 Nikkor-Q C, all chrome Old Delft * 3.5cm/3.5 Minor, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 9cm/4.5 Delfar (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/OD90.htm) Olympus Olympus made one lens in Leica mount, the 4cm f/2.8 Zuiko C. It was sold with its external finder, marked with the Olympus logo and 4 cm. Pam * 105/4.5 Britar, all chrome, with Pam optical finder Pentax * 43/1.9 SMC-Pentax-L Special, 800 made in chrome and 1200 in black, year 2000, same as the SLR lens Ricoh * 21/3.5 GR, 1000 made in chrome and 700 in black, 1999, same lens as the Ricoh GR-21 * 28/3.5 GR, 2000 made in chrome and 1000 in black, 1997, same lens as the Ricoh GR-1 Rodenstock * 35/2.8 Heligon, all chrome Ross The British optical company Ross made some lenses in 39mm screw mount. The Xtralux range was released together with the Reid British Leica copy. * 90/3.5 Xtralux, black and chrome, normally coupled, one advertised at ebay auction as having no rangefinder cam * 4"/5.5 Teleros, black and nickel, collapsible (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 135/4.5 Xtralux, black and chrome Schacht * 35/3.5 Travenar-R, black with wide chrome stripes * 90/2.8 Travenar-R, black with wide chrome stripes Schneider Schneider made some lenses in Leica mount very early, before World War II. They also made special lenses ordered by Leica. * 35/2.8 Xenogon, chrome * 50/2.8 Xenar (collapsible), chrome * 50/2 Xenon (collapsible), chrome * 8cm/2 Xenon, uncoupled, black and chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 8cm/2 Xenon, black and chrome * 80/2 Xenon, black and chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/chinpin3/xenon.html) * 13.5cm/3.5 Xenar, black and chrome * 135/3.5 Tele-Xenar, all chrome Soligor * 35mm f3.5 Soligor, black and chrome * 105mm f4 Soligor, black * 135mm f3.5 Soligor, black and chrome Steinheil Steinheil made some lenses in M39 mount. It was essentially the optical range developed for their own Casca model. They were all in chrome finish. Some of these lenses also existed with a Tower engraving on the barrel, to be sold with a Sears Tower Leica copy. * 35/4.5 Orthostigmat, rotating mount, two focusing tabs (exists with Tower) * 50/2 Quinon * 50/2.8 Triplar collapsible (offered at ebay as a prototype) * 75/1.5 Selenar (ebay auction, said 10 made) * 85/2.8 Culminar * 135/4.5 Culminar * 135/4.5 Triplar Steinheil also made lenses for the Braun Paxette, with a 39mm diameter screw mount, not compatible with the Leica rangefinder because the flange to film distance and rangefinder coupling were different. A 50/2.8 Triplar collapsible lens has been offered for sale at ebay, as a prototype lens. A 75/ Sun * 75/3.5, black and chrome * 90/4 Sola, chrome Tanaka Made by Tanaka Kogaku, originally sold for the Tanack Leica copy. * 35/3.5 W Tanar, chrome * 50/2.8 Tanar, black and chrome * 50/3.5 Tanar, chrome Taylor, Taylor & Hobson Taylor, Taylor & Hobson made the collapsible 2" f/2 Anastigmat as the standard lens for the Reid British Leica copy. They also made a rigid 2" f/2 Cooke Amotal Anastigmat lens for the Bell & Howell Foton camera. Some of them appear in Leica screw mount, it is unknown if they are original or converted. Telesar Marked Telesar, maker unknown. * 35/3.5 W.Telesar, black and chrome, similar to the Acall and Komura Tokyo Optical (Later Topcon.) See Topcon 39mm screw lenses Voigtländer Voigtländer Braunschweig Voigtländer made some lenses in 39mm Leica mount. They are very rare and sought after. * 50/1.5 Nokton, one of the lenses of the Prominent Cosina Voigtländer See Cosina Voigtländer. Wollensak Marked Leitz New York: * 50/3.5 Velostigmat, all chrome, collapsible, focusing tab * 50/2.8 Velostigmat (only reported in Classic Camera issue #9, by Pierpaolo Cancarini) * 90/4.5 Velostigmat, black and chrome * 127/4.5 Velostigmat, black and chrome, tripod mount Yashica * 50/1.8 Super-Yashinon, black and chrome (for the Yashica YE) * 50/2.8 Yashikor, black and chrome Yasuhara / Phenix Yasuhara made a Yasuhara MC 50/2.8 lens for the T981. It was rigid, in chrome finish with a focusing bar (you can see it here at madam's site). Phenix made a Phenix MC 50/2.8 lens for the Phenix JG50, an evolution of the Yasuhara T981. It was a four element collapsible lens, always in chrome finish with a focusing tab. Zeika Made by Zeika Opt Co Tokyo. * 35/3.5 Rojar, chrome Carl Zeiss Jena See Zeiss 39mm screw lenses. Zuiho Zuiho were the makers of the Honor, a Japanese Leica copy. Its standard lens was the Zuiho Honor 50mm f/2, rigid with black and chrome finish and focusing tab. Zunow See Zunow 39mm screw lenses. Category: Lens mounts *